All 4
1st Logo (2015-2019) Logo: On a white background, several blocks rises up from the ground, which is actually the Channel 4 logo, but at an angle and the bottoms of the blocks (the tops are obviously white) reflecting the various channels: dark blue for Channel 4, purple for E4, red for Film4, yellow for More 4, green for Shorts, pink for 4Music, and turquoise for 4seven, as well as 2 blocks, sky blue and grey, that don't appear to have a services related to them. Trivia: This logo is also the current logo for Channel Four Television Corporation until 2019, the current owner of Channel 4 and its various other channels and services. Variants: There are different versions related for almost all the channels: Channel 4: *The yellow block first rises from the ground, followed by all the other blocks except for the dark blue one. It finally comes up a second later, but then emits spikes, puncturing almost all of the blocks (except for the grey block, which is just pushed away). The voice and music are abruptly cut off when it emits the spikes. *The blocks all rise up as normal, but then all the blocks, except for the dark blue block, start to melt. The voice and music also get a similar effect when it melts. *Like before, the blocks rise up, but this time, they start to shake and are attracted against the dark blue block like a magnet, making them crack. The sky blue block then splits to the pink block. *All the blocks come up at once except for the dark blue block, which is compressed into it's space. The dark blue block then pops up, causing the other blocks to do the opposites. This continues a bit after different levels, represented by a cash register sound. The final pop causes the dark blue block to stay out while the other are into their color-coded spaces. *Like the previous variant, the blocks all come up at once, but this time, the dark blue block sinks into its space, only to come back from the sky. When it lands into its space, the other blocks are launched out and land in random locations, leaving the dark blue block to rise alone. E4: *The blocks come up as usual, but the purple block starts spewing out multiple copies everywhere. The voice is an escalating choir of E's, ending with a squeaky "4". *Like the falling Channel 4 add, the blocks come up, but the purple lowers. A second later, the block then rises up over all the other blocks with a cooked sausage on it. Steam can be seen before it has risen, however. *The blocks come up, but with the purple block bending out, like its struggling to get out. It breaks free and lands a bit from its space, crawling like a worm offscreen. The announcer has an electronic sound to her. *The blocks rise up, but the purple doesn't. Instead, jackhammer noises are heard before the purple block ruptures from the ground, far from its original space. Surprisingly, it appears to not have any white on the top when it exits. More4: *A saw appears in the space where the yellow block is, producing a yellow line as it does. When it finishes, the yellow block rises from it, along with the rest of the blocks a bit later. This is also the only variant where the logo looks normal. *The blocks rise up, but copies of the yellow block getting smaller and smaller, pop out like a matryoshka doll. Film4: *All the blocks rise out as normal, but the red block continuously scrolls up, forming a filmstrip. *The blocks rise up, but the red block floats out of its space, floating like there's no gravity. 4Music: *The blocks rise up, but the pink block develops speakers and starts to play a beat. The block dance to the beat, as well. *The blocks rise up, with the pink block making dubstep and performing like a wavelength. The blocks also dance to the rhythm as well. Shorts: *All the blocks come up as normal, but a giant ant crawls over the logo and grabs the green block, before walking off with it. *All the blocks come up, but are all very tiny. A magnifying glass comes over the screen, enlarging them to normal size and reveals the green block is jumping up multiple times, saying "Shorts" in a very squeaky voice. The magnifying glass exits the screen. 4seven: *Same as Channel 4 variant, the blocks all come up at once, but this time, the turquoise block sinks into its space, only to come back from the sky. When it lands into its space, the other blocks are launched out and land in random locations, leaving the turquoise block to rise alone. FX/SFX: Pretty nice CGI by London-based agency, Seventeen. Music/Sounds: An simple wind sound throughout, with an ambient theme and sounds that are different for all the variants. A voice also says the corresponding channel it comes from. Availability: No longer current. Seen on the shows that are aired on the service. Editor's Note: Some of the content may be surprising to some. 2nd Logo (2019-) TBA Category:Channel 4